Please
by HomiesOverHos
Summary: The imagination of a silent dream that may have been had... I suck at summaries..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This wouldn't leave my head so I decided to write it up. All WWE characters belong to well... WWE and unfortunately not me, they're not my personal sex slaves… yet.  
P.S. This is strictly smut, no plot just smut based off a dream I had lol.

"How bad do you want this dick?"

"Bad, so fucking bad."

He stood above me pushing my shoulders down making me drop to my knees and staring at his dick. It was pale however the head was darker and dripping pre-come from it. I wanted to lick the droplet, mark him with my tongue but I was in his hands. He ran this show.

"Look at you, your eyes are practically begging for this dick. Do you want it?"

All I could do is nod, what was there to say. _Of course I wanted it_. It was perfect, I hoped my mouth could contain it at once. I just wanted to please him, it was new for me… I've never wanted to please someone this much. I wanted to show him how bad I was; I was on his level and more.

"I need to hear you say it." His voice was raspy, like whiskey and cigarettes, the gravelly tone being hissed at me made me want him more.

"I want it."

"No no." He tsked, slowly stroking himself as I got greedy, moving my mouth closer to his dick. He was completely nude as was I. The head of his dick rubbed against my lips and I internally moaned wanting to swallow him whole. I never had the craving to suck a dick this much, I needed him. "That's not what I want to hear. Beg for it." His sentence was final and it went to my pussy, it made my juices accumulate more and I had to please him.

"Please Dean, please, give me your dick, I want it in the back of my throat."

Dean smiled above me, giving me a smile that showcased his dimples and showed his adoration for what I wanted.

"Better…"

The feel of his head in my mouth was like a drug to me. I instantly wrapped my lips around it, sucking it for all it was worth.

"You're so good at this, your mouth is made for my dick."

Dean looked down at me, rubbing my head gently. I felt like his pet and anything that made me his encouraged me to please him more. My lips were obscenely stretched against the girth of his dick and all I wanted to do was wrap my hands around him, feel him throbbing in my hands but this was his game and I was just a willing participant. I gave him a small hum agreeing with his statement, I wanted to please him and show him his dick was made specifically for my mouth.

"Take it, swallow me whole." Dean moaned above me grabbing me by hair and thrusting hard, hitting the back of my throat. He used me as his hole, I was simply there to pleasure and please him. I gagged a bit when his dick hit my throat and that seemed to spur him on.

"So fucking good at sucking my dick, so fucking good, you have one purpose in life and that's this."

My tongue teased wherever it could, I could feel myself drooling on his dick as it slid out of my wide open mouth. I wasn't used to this rough treatment, being a fuck doll, a warm mouth for such a beautiful cock.

"Gonna make me come soon." Dean moaned out again.

It encouraged me, I had to make him come, and that was my purpose right? I was here to make him come and my mouth doubled its efforts. I made sure to tighten my lips around him as he slid out of my mouth, my tongue had a mind of its own licking the slit of his head and when I heard him hiss above me I knew I had him.

"Keep sucking it, perfect whore for me, want this come don't you whore?"

I couldn't speak. I didn't want to if I could. I was all about him, this wasn't about me for a once. Dean brought out something where I just wanted to make him feel good.

"Fucking shit, about to come, fucking going to come." Dean slid his dick out my mouth, wet and slick with my saliva and I felt I was missing something. "Going to come to come all over that gorgeous face of your and I don't want you to move."

I watched him jack his hard dick faster and the first squirt of his semen hit my cheek as the rest went down the center of my face before hitting my lips. My initial thought was to wipe it off. I should've felt degraded, felt like nothing but his come deposit but there was something more I felt.

Dean taped his dick around my lips rubbing the softening head around my lips like a lip gloss that felt warm. Why did I want to taste it? Taste him? This was not me, I wasn't this girl but he turned me into it.

"You look so much better like this." Dean smirked and laughed out. His fingers went to lips, wiping himself up. "Open your mouth."

My initial thoughts were _no, no, I don't do this_ but I instinctively listened to him. I felt his fingers into my mouth, scooping what he could in there.

"Don't swallow." He knelt next to me and I finally found what I wanted his lips against mine, his tongue in my mouth. He took his come from my tongue and transferred it into his mouth and I have never been so turned on in my life.

I found myself growling, wanting his semen back. I wanted that piece of him back in my mouth, on my tongue and here he was denying me of that small pleasure. I sucked his tongue trying to get the trace of _him_ back in my mouth and I swallowed it. It was salty yet sweet, a weird taste of kettlecorn but something that was all Dean Ambrose. It was a taste I wanted to revel in, imprint on my taste buds, and keep it in my memory.

Dean pulled away first looking at me, my lips swollen from his cock and his rough kisses. I needed more. I couldn't let this end like this. I had to have more of him and now. I knew this chance wouldn't come again.

"You look a fucking beautiful mess. I have more plans for you."

A/N: This is a 2 part one shot, chapter 2 tomorrow. J


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Dean Ambrose but my word I would love to.

"I should leave you like this, you know? I could just kick you out right now and you have to go home to take care of yourself. I could do it. I could let you just imagine the feel of my dick inside of you."

His words touched my core, made me wetter than I could ever imagine. I just wanted to please him and he could leave me in this state and I would still be satisfied.

"Have anything to say to that?" His hand grabbed my chin, squeezing gently blue eyes met brown and I shook my head. I knew I wasn't even worthy of talking to him, plus the rules of the game were to not speak.

"You can speak. Do you want me to remove you from here?" Dean's free hand was stroking his dick that was slowly hardening and I was shocked he could go again so quickly.

"If you want me to leave; I would leave." My voice felt harsh and I licked my lips still tasting him and the gleam in his eyes let me know that just as much as I didn't want me to leave; he didn't want me to leave either.

"That's not what I asked, do you want to leave or do you want me to abuse your warm hole next?"

"I don't want to leave. I want you to abuse me."

"Perfect words." Dean let go of my chin looking around the room. I could tell he had something on his mind the way his eyes darted around the spacious hotel room. He finally spotted something that got his eye apparently and it was weird how much I've watched this man to catch the small inflections in his eyes.

"Follow me." I didn't realize how long I was on my knees till I stood up feeling the blood rush. We didn't go that far as we stood in front of the desk in the hotel. Dean kicked the chair out of the way and pulled me in front of him. There was a mirror behind the desk and I knew what he wanted after that.

"Bend over, place your palms right here and I want you to look at yourself. "

Dean stood away just to take me in. "Spread your legs wider." I obliged him as he nodded his head, stroking his beard.

"Don't move." Dean whispered in my ear.

 _When the hell did he move behind me?_

I felt him press closer against me his dick grazing my spot and it took so much in my power to not press against him. "You're dripping wet for me." Dean bit my ear gently. "Your juices are all over me."

His lips found my neck as I gasped at the sharp bite she married my skin with his teeth. "Whomever you go back home to is going to know you were with me tonight." His tongue, teeth, and mouth assaulted my neck causing me to gasp out silently and he moved lower until he reached the top of my ass. I felt him move away from me and the sound of foil being opened.

"I am having an internal debate with myself, a part of me wants to draw this out and the other just wants to stick my dick in you and pound you out. Yeah, just slide right in to your cunt until I bottom out, see that fat ass of yours bounce on me. I guess my mind is made up." Dean gave a hard smack to my ass before sliding in without warning.

I cried out in both pain and pleasure, it has been awhile since I had sex and the girth of his dick hitting my walls almost had me moving my hands from the desk.

"Look at us." Dean pulled my hair hard yanking my head back to look at him. "So fucking tight, damn. You opened up for me just like a whore, took this dick so easy baby. "

He released my hair and gave me a small kiss on my back that seemed out of character but the tender moment didn't last long as he slid out just to slam back in.

"So fucking wet, you're squeezing my dick so tightly right now." Dean hissed as he kept up the hard thrusts. "I'm going to get balls deep into this, whenever you think of touching yourself, you're going to remember this dick."

The angle of his thrusts had my clit rubbing against the desk and it was too much stimulation.

"Can I come please... Daddy?" The words didn't even sound like me but I knew it was. I wanted him to know he was the ONE I wanted.

"Daddy huh? Does daddy's baby want to come? Does daddy's baby want to come over this dick?"

"Yes, please. I've been such a good girl for her daddy."

His hands grabbed my hips fucking into me so fast and it was taking everything to not release my juices all over him.

"I'm going to leave your body so sore, anytime you walk you're going to think about me."

"Dean…" I couldn't stop myself from moaning his name, not when he was fucking me this good.

"Yeah, remember that name, say it again." The smacks on my ass egged me on even more as I started to move against him, looking up in the mirror. My eyes were glazed over, the sweat from him was dripping onto my back and the wink he gave me almost did me in. Almost. "The slutty moans coming from your mouth right now."

"Please, Dean.. daddy, please."

"Please what? What does my baby cock slut want?"

"Come…"

His hand went to my clit rubbing hard as I started moving faster on his dick, our movements were sloppy. I wanted him to come, upset that he had a condom on because the feel of his release inside of me would hit the spot more so than the taste that I still felt on my tongue.

"Come now, come all over my dick and when you come you better squeeze me."

I did just that as my release felt like a flood. The scream that came out of my mouth wasn't natural and the stimulation was too much Dean as well.

"Yes, going to fill you up, take this come my little whore." Dean grabbed my hips harder and I hoped he left bruises on me there too as he pushed all the way in me. He jerked his hips some more lazily feeding me more of him. The way he threw his head back and him biting my lip was something that I needed to keep in my mind forever. I couldn't forget this moment. I would never get this chance again.

Our breaths were staggered as he slowly pulled out and I felt incomplete. "I turned around shocked when he kissed me roughly.

"Stay the night. I'm not done with you." He finally spoke as I just stared in his eyes.

"Okay."

A/N: The end. Seriously. I'm not going to continue this lol. Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, etc. There will probably be more one shots.


End file.
